nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Beginners Guide Project: FAQ
Welcome to the Beginners Guide Project. This is a project to set up new places on the wiki for beginners to go to. : If you are a beginner in Need For Speed World, and you have a question you can't find an answer to, Ask your question in the chat or in the help desk. Our first task is the FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions) Please submit any Frequently asked questions you can think of in this list. Do not answer them, just post the question. If you have a question you need an answer to you may ask in the chat, or in the help desk 'Questions' *Where do I buy cars? *How do I buy cars for cash instead of boost? *How do I buy Speedboost? *How do I enter the safehouse? *How do I race? *What's the fastest way to level up? *Where are the Police? *How do I race just with my friends? *Do visual parts affect performance? *Where can I change controls and drive in manual? (Seen it asked a lot) *Can I move parts between my cars or remove them to the inventory? *I bought something from the store/ used a code but can't find it ingame?!!! (Not sure how to phrase but it's about things showing up on NFSW site under "Gifts") *Do you get a reward for reaching the maximum level? *How can I repair my car? (in relation to how the chat box covers the repair button) *How do I make my car faster? *How do I design my car? *I saw a car that's not available in dealer. How do I get it? *Can I change my skill points? (Wait till more info on skill packs is out) *Why does red look pink? (graphics issue, I too would like an answer EDIT Shiru: Also blue on some gfx settings) *Where can I get cheats for this game (some newbies think cheating in an online game will be the same as cheating in an offline single player game. We need to point out the difference and tell them there are no cheat codes and they can be banned for cheating). *I saw somebody with a cool picture on their car. Where can I buy one? (Based on awesome vinyls) *How do I whisper or talk privately to people? *How do I block people? *How do I report people? *Is the a reward for reaching Level 50? *What are the minimum requirements to play this game? *My account has been hacked. Where do I go? (Answer must make it clear that people should never give their details to anyone) *Someone offered me boost, should I trust them? *How do I know if someone is cheating or lagging? *What is the best T1/T2/T3 for IGC and/or boost? *I saw somebody with a bodykit which isn't ingame. How did they get it? (Mainly referring to the old kits like spoilerless S15) *If I have a problem with my account, what are the best ways to get help? *Where can I see my leaderboard times? (NFSW site, nfs-s.com and nfsunlimited.com with guides) *When will Honda's and Ferrari's be added to the game? (If I got a dollar each time this was asked.... sigh) *Something about forum requirements to use BB code *How can I record/share videos and pictures of my cars? *What's different about NFSW with Aeria games compared to the official site? *Is there a loyalty/rewards ssystem here like NFS Shift or NFS HP:2010? *What happens when my durabilty reaches 0% now? *I raced on track yesterday and now it's gone? How do I get it back? *What can I unlock through levelling since cars aren't limited by level? ---- I think we can end this thing and start answering these questions. rmn777777 10:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Where do the answers go for now? Shiruhanta 23:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC)